Currently it is customary to erect buildings whose outer glazed walls are constituted partially or entirely by a plurality of panels which comprise one or more glass panes, which are approximately flat and mutually parallel and are supported by appropriately provided frames which are typically metallic and can be fixed to the supporting structure of the building.
These frames generally comprise two metallic uprights, which are approximately mutually parallel and are connected, at their ends, by two cross-members; the two uprights and the two cross-members further comprise respectively male-female interlocking means for mating, during use, respectively with the uprights and cross-members of the contiguous panels.
In particular, it is known to provide panels which are suitable to be installed in buildings which are particularly exposed to the risk of explosions, such as for example buildings for military use, banks, and centers of political activity.
Current procedures for the design of known types of such panel entail sizing said panels so that they withstand, without undergoing permanent deformation, a static load which is equivalent to the stresses that occur during an explosion; this entails great thicknesses, and therefore weights, for the frames and the glass panes that constitute the panels and therefore entails high costs for their production, transport and installation.
Further, the great weight of these known types of panel entails the additional drawback of applying intense mechanical stresses to the load-bearing structure of the building to which they are applied, thus requiring, in some cases, the strengthening of said load-bearing structure, with a consequent further cost increase.
Further, since said known types of panel react to the stresses applied by an explosion by deforming elastically, they transfer a substantial fraction of the energy of said explosion to the load-bearing structure of the building, which therefore can be damaged.